lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
The Toymaker
Will, Dr. Smith and the Robot find a decrepit ordering machine belonging to the Celestial Department Store near a dangerous radioactive fissure. Despite the Robot’s warnings and his own prior unfortunate experiences with such machines, Dr. Smith plays with the controls in an attempt to find a birthday present for Penny, but is drawn into the machine and added to its list of merchandise. Will returns to the Jupiter 2 to tell his parents what happened, but after hours of waiting for his father’s return, he goes off with Penny to attempt to rescue Smith. Despite his best efforts, Will is trapped in the machine just as Smith was. Will and Smith find themselves in a vast workshop run by O. M., short for Old Man. He was forced into retirement by the Celestial Department Store, but continued his craft in the disused workshop. He is convinced that Will and Smith are toys and plans to offer them for sale. Back on their planet, Penny has fetched her father and Don. The two men try to find a way of extracting Will and Smith from the machine, but their activities only summon Mr. Zumdish, who is now charged with locating and disposing of out-of-date ordering machines. John is able to buy some time, but Zumdish goes off to call for security. In O. M.’s workshop, Will and Smith flee from the toymaker, who sets a wind-up monster after them. They come across a boarded up window that opens onto the planet Earth. They try to break through, but are apprehended by the giant toy before they are able. O.M. realizes that Will is a real boy and hopes to train him as an apprentice, but he still sees no practical use for Dr. Smith. Meanwhile, Zumdish has returned with a security guard and gives John only ten minutes to retrieve Will and Smith from the machine before he destroys it. In one last effort, John and the Robot enter the machine. They are immediately captured by O. M., but John’s reason for being there and his sincere appreciation of the toymaker’s craft convince O. M. to release them and return with them to the planet. When Robinson makes Zumdish realize how talented O. M. is, he brokers a deal whereby O. M. will resume his work for the Celestial Department Store in return for the material needed to close the radioactive fissure. Background Information *Thus far in the second season, the Robinsons have used one type of rifle (the second/third season model). In the scene just before Professor Robinson enters the ordering machine, Don can be clearly seen carrying the slender first season rifle. Shortly afterwards, Zumdish's security guard holds up Donhttp://irwinallen.wikia.com/wiki/Don_Westwith this same rifle! (Zumdish's security guard feels the need to hold Don up with a gun - despite being able to fire a laser from his fingers!) *In the opening scene Will and Dr. Smith have to climb up and down some large boulders to cross the foggy fissures to get to the galactic mail order machine. How does the Robot manage to traverse those same boulders and fissures to join them? *Penny describes seeing how Dr. Smith got taken into the machine and yet she wasn't there to see it. *In one scene the windup monster moves without being wound up. *When the store was mentioned in the episode “The Android Machine” it was the Intergalactic Department Store. In this episode, it is now called the Celestial Department Store. *When Zumdish first appeared in the episode “The Android Machine” he worked for the Complaint Department. In this episode, he now works for the Demolition Department. *In the episode “The Android Machine” Smith got into a lot of trouble for ordering Verda, an android that he couldn’t pay for. He was almost sent to jail! Why would he order merchandise from the same store, now knowing how much trouble he will get into when the store finds out he can’t pay? *Why does Doctor Smith not wash off his clown make-up once he is free from the machine? *Why is the Robot so unwilling to help by going into the machine after Will and Smith? They are his two best friends, wouldn’t he want to save them? Why the sudden onset of cowardice? *When questioned by OM, the Robot claims he will ‘never run down’ because he is powered by solar cells. If this is true, why was the Robot dying from lack of power in the episode “A Trip Through the Robot?” Or, why would he even need a powerpack? Gallery LIS-1.jpg s2e18.jpg Mr_OM.jpg Toy (1).jpg Lost-in-Space-The-Toymaker-3.jpg Lost-in-Space-The-Toymaker-2.jpg Lost-in-Space-The-Toymaker-5.jpg LOST IN SPACE - The Toymaker (2).jpg fin-H.jpg zumdish.jpg 34177441_1821400627880118_47847486160633856_n.jpg 46717622_1091571317689294_524160454503694336_n.jpg|Artwork from Mr Juan Ortiz 20170510_231957.jpg|Custom Figure made by Alfred Calleja 20170319_172040.jpg|Custom Figure made by Alfred Calleja Category:Episodes Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series) Category:LiS Season Two Episodes